


Холод в сердце

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: AU между ЖЧ2 и Мстителями. У Тони дежа вю: его снова похитили и требуют новейшую технологию Старка. На сей раз похитители не местные, читаури и Локи, а нужен им арк-реактор, чтобы открыть портал на Землю.





	Холод в сердце

Вряд ли найдётся человек, который никогда не слышал баек о похищении пришельцами. И, конечно, многие без труда опознают характерные признаки: внезапно заглохшую в безлюдном месте машину, по непонятной причине не работающий телефон, яркий слепящий свет откуда-то сверху.

— Да ладно! — только и сказал Тони, когда всё это действительно случилось.

Он возвращался домой изрядно за полночь, поэтому отсутствие других машин на дороге не удивляло, глушилку для мобильников он сам разработал ещё лет пятнадцать назад по заказу сети кинотеатров, а поставить мощный прожектор на вертолёт и вовсе мог любой кретин.

Так что никакого страха Тони не испытывал, одно только любопытство. Причём даже на заказчика подобного розыгрыша у него была кандидатура. Роуди никак не мог простить ему отказа от производства оружия, а увлечение костюмами искренне считал блажью богатого бездельника и не поменял мнения даже сейчас, когда сам стал Воителем.

Собственно похищение Тони пропустил, потеряв сознание. Очнулся уже в салоне какого-то транспортного средства — судя по гулу и некоторым другим косвенным признакам, тяжёлого военно-транспортного вертолёта вроде «Чинука». Если бы Тони мог видеть салон, сказал бы точно. Но похитители подошли к розыгрышу серьёзно и надежно упаковали свой «груз»: широкие плотные ремни охватывали щиколотки и запястья, стягивали ноги выше и ниже колен, а руки прижимали к туловищу на уровне груди и локтей. Плюс страховочные ремни, которые удерживали его в кресле, и лётный шлем с наушниками, опущенным на глаза непрозрачным щитком и застёгнутой кислородной маской.

Сиденье и пол под ногами всё ещё вибрировали, что означало немалое расстояние, на которое его увозили. Тони слегка встревожился: если приключение затянется, Пеппер устроит ему грандиозный скандал. Она ведь просила никуда не ездить перед завтрашним мероприятием. Но он всё равно поехал, и сослаться на несвоевременные козни Роуди не выйдет.

Тони повертел головой, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, и этим, вероятно, привлёк внимание похитителей. Щиток сдвинули вверх, Тони сначала онемел от изумления, потом скосил глаза, оглядел салон и, не выдержав, расхохотался.

Любой, кто когда-либо смотрел старые фильмы про космических пиратов, легко представит себе то, что увидел Тони. Не банальный салон грузового вертолёта, а настоящий трюм космического корабля с пучками проводов и шлангов, перемигивающимися огоньками на панели и идущим откуда-то паром; широкоплечие, как на подбор, угрюмого вида парни, одетые в кожу и высокохудожественное рваньё, с волосами экзотических цветов и избыточным пирсингом. Помимо этого, двое парней выкрасили лица и руки, один в синий, другой в зелёный цвет, а ещё один нацепил вставную челюсть с выпирающими нижними клыками, сделавшую его лицо пародийно напоминающим кабанье рыло.

— Если это заявка на Экспо, она одобрена! — сказал Тони. Сквозь маску вышло глухо и слегка невнятно, но похититель, видимо, разобрал.

— Он одобряет! — сообщил тот своим подельникам. И добавил несколько непонятных слов. Синий с клыкастым заржали и ответили на том же незнакомом языке.

— Ладно, снимите с меня эту дурацкую маску, давайте поговорим нормально, — мотнув головой, предложил Тони.

— Тебя заказали живым, — оскалился похититель.

Тони передёрнуло от открывшегося зрелища кривых неухоженных зубов с зияющими дырами на месте недостающих. Точно не американец. Неужто Роуди нанял кого-то со стороны? Рискованная затея. Денег-то у Тони всяко больше, чем мог заплатить им полковник ВВС. Большой соблазн.

Вместо разговора на глаза опустили непрозрачный щиток, а когда Тони протестующе задёргался, в маске что-то зашипело, и он снова отключился, не успев отрефлексировать возникший в животе холодок. Что-то было не так.

В следующий раз Тони очнулся, как и предписывал сценарий, в тесной камере. Едва приоткрыв глаза, он сразу зажмурился и со стоном перевернулся на бок. На то, чтобы привыкнуть к резкому слепящему свету, ушло несколько минут. Если бы это была лампочка, Тони разбил бы её не колеблясь, но светился, казалось, весь потолок, сделанный из такого же ребристого материала, как и пол со стенами. Словно почувствовав его недовольство, потолок погас. Но тут же вспыхнула правая стена, а пол под Тони покосился, вынуждая его скатиться влево.

— О, совсем другое дело! — язвительно заметил Тони, лёжа под ослепительно светящимся потолком на полу, который только что был левой стеной.

Окон или дверей Тони не видел, а однообразные метаморфозы быстро наскучили. Глаза слезились, а в космический корабль и изменения вектора гравитации Тони всё равно не верил.

— Эй, хватит! — крикнул он после очередного падения на стену, ставшую полом. Постучал по бывшему полу кулаком. — Чего вы от меня хотите?

Реакции Тони не ждал: кто ж так быстро откликнется, — поэтому обрушившаяся темнота оказалась для него сюрпризом. Зрение не успело адаптироваться, и Тони сначала почувствовал хватку своих конвоиров, а потом уже понял, что дверь в его камере всё же была. Теперь ощущение неправильности и даже невозможности происходящего стало совсем острым. Тони допускал, что можно нанять банду иностранных отморозков для похищения и даже разыскать пару семифутовых бодибилдеров, которые с лёгкостью вздёрнут такого как он в воздух, просто взяв под локти. Но сделать противопоставленными два пальца из пяти? Найти такой генетический дефект сразу у двух человек, да в сочетании с ростом, да чтобы они согласились участвовать в подобном представлении? Нереально.

Из тёмного коридора они попали в скудно освещённый зал, но даже этого света хватило, чтобы Тони окончательно распрощался с мыслью о розыгрыше. Это были не люди. Тони прислушался к своим ощущениям, но разобраться, на Земле он или нет, не вышло, поскольку конвоиры поставили его на ноги и что-то проскрежетали, а существо, поджидавшее их возле какой-то сложной установки, обернулось.

— Тони Старк! — провозгласило оно с улыбкой и развело руки в стороны, словно собиралось обнять.

— Дежа вю… — мотнув головой, только и смог сказать Тони.

— Ты обознался. Меня зовут Локи, — представился тот.

Если конвоиры больше напоминали рептилий, этот выглядел вполне гуманоидно. Даже, можно сказать, человеком. Синяя кожа с выпуклыми рубцами узоров и ярко-красные глаза не в счёт.

— Мой… скажем так, добрый друг, доктор Селвиг, рекомендовал тебя как самого талантливого инженера Мидгарда, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Локи. — Он утверждает, что ты легко справишься с задачей. В Мидгарде есть артефакт, способный открывать порталы между мирами. Но вот беда, в вашем захудалом мирке нет достаточно мощного источника энергии! Есть только ты. И эта штучка в твоей груди.

Локи вытянул руку и коснулся бы реактора, если бы Тони не отпрянул.

— Если его вынуть, я умру, — быстро предупредил он. — А вам реактор без меня бесполезен, только я знаю, как его подключить.

— Я так и думал, — снова широко улыбнулся Локи. — Поэтому ты здесь. Ты получишь все необходимые материалы и соберёшь новый реактор. Сделай так, чтобы эта установка заработала, и ты свободен.

— Ну точно дежа вю, — вздохнул Тони. — И в какой же мир вы собираетесь открыть портал с помощью этой хреновины? А впрочем, не так уж важно. Я отказываюсь.

Локи кивнул, словно ничего другого и не ждал, и Тони почувствовал, как заколотилось сердце. Сразу перестало хватать воздуха, и он зашарил взглядом в поисках бака с водой, в котором скоро окажется. Но его никуда не потащили, вместо этого Локи взял зловещего вида скипетр и небрежно ткнул остриём в грудь Тони. Прямо в реактор. Приглушённо дзынькнуло, и Тони невольно подался назад. Аккуратнее же надо! На лице Локи отразилась растерянность, а после второго тычка — разочарование.

— Обычно это срабатывает, — пробормотал он.

— Проблемы с производительностью. Частенько случается, — не удержался от саркастичного сочувствия Тони.

Лучше б промолчал.

— Думаешь, на тебя не найдётся управы? — сузив глаза, прошипел Локи.

Тони пожал плечами, мол, се ля ви, такой вот я идиот. Он прекрасно понимал, что и в этот раз ему не выстоять. Сдастся, куда денется. Даже обычные террористы с Земли знали сотню способов сломить волю, не позволив ценному пленнику умереть, а уж эти рептилоидные ребята знают и подавно. Но могут не рассчитать силу и убить случайно, вряд ли им часто приходится иметь дело с людьми, а ему нужно время, чтобы придумать, как сорвать их планы. Второе, разумеется, предпочтительнее.

Чего Тони не учёл — это того, что займутся им не рептилоиды, а сам Локи. О людях тот, похоже, знал не понаслышке. Поначалу всё шло ожидаемо. Всё те же два конвоира снова приподняли его и потащили по коридорам. Тони скорбно вздохнул, увидев в конце пути тесную комнату без окон, свисающие со стен цепи и неприятные даже на вид приспособления, а главное — небольшой квадратный бассейн с водой в центре. Ну хоть бы что новенькое придумали! Инопланетяне, называется…

— Бортик низковат, — тоном знатока пожурил Тони. — Неудобно будет.

— В самый раз, — не согласился Локи. И приказал: — На колени.

Посопротивляться не вышло, хватка у рептилоидов была просто железная, Тони больно ударился коленями об пол, поморщился, резко выдохнул и тут же торопливо набрал воздуха в лёгкие. Но его ожидания не оправдались. Щёлкнуло крепление, увесистые металлические полосы сомкнулись, сдавив шею и запястья в специальных выемках, звякнули, натягиваясь, цепи. А в воду его так и не макнули. Рептилоиды проскрежетали что-то и удалились, а Локи прошёлся вокруг бассейна и сел на раскритикованный бортик. Тони дёрнулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, но лишь убедился, что колодки закреплены на совесть. Он стоял на коленях, согнувшись над бассейном, и с ужасом понимал, что влип куда круче, чем казалось.

— Знаешь, мои друзья читаури — киборги, — расслабленно водя в воде кистью, сказал Локи. Тони заворожённо следил за его синими пальцами. Краска не смывалась. Или это была не краска. — Они умеют причинять боль. Много боли. Но они и понятия не имеют, что такое настоящая пытка.

Тони пришлось неудобно вывернуть шею, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Красные глаза были совершенно безумными. Вероятно, просто боль — это тоже немало.

— Что ж твои друзья такие недоразвитые? — усмехнулся Тони, гоня от себя мрачные картины, подсовываемые разбушевавшимся воображением. — Аж на другой планете пришлось источник энергии искать!

— У них есть очень мощные источники энергии, — равнодушно сообщил Локи. — Но они теряют стабильность при работе с порталом. А вот энергетическая сигнатура твоего реактора выглядит многообещающе.

Локи вынул руку из воды, и Тони невольно сглотнул, глядя на срывающиеся с острых чёрных когтей прозрачные капли. Сколько времени он уже не пил?

— Не передумал?

Тони отрицательно помотал головой, с усилием отводя взгляд. Увы, колодки закрепляли явно со знанием дела. Чтобы не смотреть на воду, приходилось мучительно скашивать глаза или неудобно выворачивать шею. Тони попробовал зажмуриться, но внимание сразу сконцентрировалось на чуть слышном плеске воды о бортик.

— Тогда отдыхай, — издевательски посоветовал Локи.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Тони первым делом попробовал поменять позу. Сесть на пятки не получилось. Выпрямиться и встать на колени — тоже. Даже руки устроить как-то удобнее не удавалось: если поднять локти, начинали ныть плечи, а если опустить — было слишком больно зажатым колодкой запястьям. Бесплодные попытки найти приемлемую позу отвлекали от манящей, но недостижимой воды, и Тони продолжал вертеться, даже понимая, что всё продумано и боль будет только усиливаться.

Потом к его мучениям добавилась жара. Она нарастала постепенно, и Тони ничего не замечал, пока в воду не упала первая капля пота, сорвавшаяся с кончика носа. И тут же разом почувствовалось, как пересохли губы, как липнет рубашка к спине, а волосы — к мокрому лбу. Тони облизал губы, мысленно подбадривая себя воспоминанием, как шёл по афганской пустыне после побега из плена. Тогда тоже казалось, что он больше не может, вот-вот упадёт и уже не поднимется. Но он выдержал. И теперь выдержит.

«Они понятия не имеют, что такое настоящая пытка», — вкрадчиво повторил голос Локи у него в голове.

Тони передёрнуло. Синий ублюдок точно знал, что такое настоящая пытка. В пустыне Тони мог идти. Каждый шаг приближал его к победе, каждый шаг увеличивал шансы на спасение. Тут же надежды не было, никакой. Тони не на что было надеяться, не на что было отвлечься, никто даже не наблюдал за его страданиями, выжидая, когда он взмолится о пощаде, — и это парадоксальным образом ослабляло волю. Получалось, что он сражается с самим собой и, следовательно, проиграет при любом исходе.

К тому времени, когда Локи вернулся, Тони перестал потеть. Воды в бассейне тоже значительно поубавилось, и в воздухе висел горячий густой пар, которым Тони давился лишь потому, что надо было чем-то дышать. Со зрением творилось неладное, собрать из мутных пляшущих пятен фигуру Локи удалось далеко не сразу.

В руке у Локи что-то тускло блеснуло, Тони поморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на предмете. Нож? Кинжал? Локи поднёс предмет ближе, медленно провёл лезвием по щеке Тони. Это было восхитительно! Кинжал оказался сделан изо льда, кожу обожгло холодом, вниз скользнули капли талой воды, и Тони задёргался, пытаясь поймать хоть несколько губами. Локи поднял кинжал выше, чтобы капли звонко падали в воду, проносясь перед его лицом. Тони начал извиваться, широко открывая рот и высовывая язык. Возможно, Локи в этот момент смеялся над ним или презирал его слабость, Тони это не волновало. Всё его тело ныло от боли, а мозг пылал огнём.

— Хочешь воды? Нужно лишь согласиться, — подсказал Локи. — Два слова. «Я согласен». И ты получишь мягкую постель, еду и воду. «Я согласен». Давай, Старк, ты справишься.

— Пошёл ты… — прохрипел Тони.

Пересохшие губы лопнули сразу в нескольких местах, но он лишь рассмеялся и слизал кровь. Смеяться было больно, а кровь совершенно не утоляла жажду. Кинжал испарился, и Тони перестал вертеться, обвис в колодках, конвульсивно вздрагивая при вздохах.

Локи некоторое время стоял молча, словно ждал ещё какого-то ответа, потом крепление щёлкнуло, открываясь, и Тони грохнулся на пол, неудачно подвернув руку и ударившись боком о бортик. Затёкшие конечности обожгло изнутри, заставив его трепыхаться подобно выброшенной на берег рыбине и кричать от боли, но это было неважно: на дне бассейна ещё оставалась вода. Тони упал в неё лицом и глотал, глотал, глотал, давясь криком, кашляя, дёргаясь, задыхаясь. Он ссадил скулу и сломал несколько ногтей, но понимал только одно: раунд за ним.

Наверное, Тони вновь отключился, но даже не заметил этого. Очнувшись, он попытался глотнуть ещё воды, но под щекой оказался холодный шершавый пол. Сухой. Мокрое пятно обнаружилось только под пахом, да и то уже почти высохло. К тому же Тони помнил наставления Роуди, что в условиях обезвоживания пить собственную мочу так же вредно, как и морскую воду. Попробовав сесть, Тони неосторожно приподнялся, упираясь коленом в пол, и снова упал, шипя и чертыхаясь. Болело у него абсолютно всё, но колени — особенно. Дальше исследовать место своего заточения пришлось ползком. Ведро в углу камеры было пустым, а въевшаяся вонь подсказывала, что, даже будь оно полным, пить из него не следовало. По счастью, в другом углу ведро оказалось чистым и почти полным, и Тони припал к воде, втягивая её шумно, с хлюпаньем и фырканьем.

Напившись, едва не уснул прямо так, опустив голову в ведро, но всё же нашёл в себе силы отползти подальше, чтобы не разлить драгоценную воду, свернулся калачиком и задремал, пытаясь не обращать внимания на подкравшийся озноб. Его никто не трогал, но лихорадка не дала отдохнуть. Отчаявшись уснуть нормально, Тони осторожно поднялся на ноги и принялся обходить камеру, держась за стены. Особенно его интересовали забранные решёткой окна. Узкие, горизонтальные, скорее похожие на щели, да и располагались они довольно высоко, но если встать на цыпочки…

Камера справа оказалась пуста. Камера слева — на первый взгляд тоже. Тони уже собирался отойти, когда заметил движение внизу. Скосив глаза, он разглядел босую ступню и возликовал. Другой человек!

— Эй, приятель! — хрипло позвал Тони. Ступня торопливо убралась, а вместе с тем затихли и слабые скребущие звуки. — Эй, не бойся! Я знаю, что ты там.

— Уходи, — глухо ответил сосед.

— Куда ж я уйду, я тут заперт, как и ты.

Молчание. Зато возобновился скрежет.

— И сколько лет ты роешь этот подкоп? — не удержался Тони. — Кстати, чем, ложкой?

— Не твоё дело.

— Пока не моё, но может стать нашим общим. Слушай… — Тони устал стоять на цыпочках, цепляясь за решётку. — Покажись.

— Нет.

— Чёрт. — Тони развернулся и сел. — Пойми, чудик, вдвоём у нас больше шансов на успешный побег!

— Ты не захочешь бежать со мной, — посопев, мрачно отказался сосед.

— Почему? Ты пожираешь младенцев?

— Нет.

— Пьёшь кровь?

— Нет.

— Ммм… Ты из Аль-Каиды?

— Что?

— Значит, нет. А со всем остальным, полагаю, я смогу мириться некоторое время, — пообещал Тони.

— С этим — не сможешь.

— Да кто ж ты такой? — пробормотал Тони, встал и прижался лицом к решётке, пытаясь разглядеть какую-нибудь подсказку. Ничего. — Эй, давай поспорим! Ты мне покажешься, и если я не захочу бежать с тобой, то замолчу. Клянусь! А если не покажешься, я ещё и петь умею.

Тони выразительно откашлялся и помычал, словно пробуя голос.

Скрежет затих. Сосед тяжело вздохнул и медленно встал, выпрямляясь во весь рост.

— Пока нормально, — подбодрил Тони. — Рогов и хвоста не наблюдаю. Твою мать!..

В первый момент, когда сосед повернулся лицом, Тони готов был рассмеяться, мол, чудак-человек, вот напустил туману, а чего тут такого? Обычный парень, высокий, темноволосый. Но стоило парню печально усмехнуться, как Тони невольно отшатнулся и только что не перекрестился.

— Значит, ты его уже видел.

— Кого? — не понял Тони.

— Ты поклялся, что замолчишь.

— Нет, подожди! — Тони вцепился в решётку, но сосед уже скрылся из виду, вероятно, снова уселся у стены.

Тони потёр лоб и поморщился. Задачка, однако, не для сваренных вкрутую мозгов, как у него сейчас. Второй Локи? Если выкрасить обитателя соседней камеры в синий цвет, будет практически одно лицо, насколько он успел рассмотреть. И о том, что вытворял его синий двойник, этот Локи явно знал.

— Эй! — позвал Тони. — А как тебя зовут хоть?

— Локи.

— Тоже Локи, — пробормотал Тони.

— Не тоже! — неожиданно вспылил сосед, вскочив и с такой силой ударив по решётке, что та задребезжала, а вниз посыпалось каменное крошево. — Локи — это я! Это моё имя!

— Хорошо, хорошо. А как его имя?

— Лофт, — буркнул Локи.

— Вы очень похожи, — осторожно заметил Тони.

— Он мой брат. Близнец.

— Но ты не синий?

— Он тоже не всегда был. Ему приходится теперь так ходить. И от этого он… бесится.

Локи помотал головой и снова сел, исчезнув из поля зрения. Немного подумав, Тони тоже сел, привалившись спиной к стене.

— Если он твой брат, почему тебя держат здесь?

— Не захотел помогать.

— Почему?

— Он тебе сказал, что собирается сделать?

— Ну… Эээ… Открыть портал в другой мир, кажется, — осторожно ответил Тони. Воспоминания немного путались.

— Открыть портал и провести туда армию!

— Слушай… А помешать ему ты не можешь?

— Я уже сделал всё, что мог. Тянул с установкой до последнего.

— Так это ты собрал установку? — встрепенулся Тони.

— Будешь меня винить за это? — настороженно уточнил Локи.

— Нет, я… Значит, если мы с тобой грохнем её и сбежим, другую они собрать не смогут?

— Наверное.

— Отлично.

Тони умолк, обхватив себя руками и глядя в потолок. Злой брат-близнец? Вроде бы чушь, но именно этим и похоже на правду. Когда лгут, стараются придумать что-нибудь более правдоподобное. Да и вообще, что из произошедшего за последний день похоже на правду? «Дорогая, меня похитили пришельцы! А ещё они меня пытали, чтобы я собрал им портал, через который они вторгнутся на Землю». Годик-другой в психиатрической лечебнице обеспечен. А если он будет настаивать на своей версии, то и больше.

Измученный организм внезапно решил, что сидя спать намного удобней и вообще негоже пренебрегать возможностью отдохнуть. Тони уснул совершенно незаметно для себя. И понял, что спал, только проснувшись от звука шагов. Первым делом Тони метнулся к ведру с водой. Если предстоит второй раунд, нужно подготовиться. Напившись, он понял, что не прочь воспользоваться и вторым ведром по назначению, но рептилоиды ждать не стали, подхватили под локти и выволокли из камеры.

Комната для допросов оказалась та же самая, но теперь в колодки защёлкнули только руки. Тони стоял в центре бассейна по щиколотку в воде. По сравнению с прошлым разом, можно сказать, удобно. Поднятые вверх руки быстро начали затекать, но Тони даже внимания не обратил. Удастся ли убедить синего Локи, что пытка электрическим током повредит реактор?

Ледяной кинжал был ещё и острым. Это Тони понял, когда его одежду легко превратили в груду лохмотьев прямо на теле, а потом содрали вместе с обувью, оставив его полностью обнажённым. Следы там, где ледяной кинжал царапнул кожу, холодили, Тони поёжился и постарался принять непринуждённую позу. Не сказать, чтобы это удалось. Тем более что вода в бассейне стремительно остывала, как и воздух в комнате. Сначала жара, теперь мороз? У кого-то нет фантазии.

— Так ты говоришь, тебя зовут Локи? — спросил Тони, переступая на месте озябшими ногами. От холода помочиться хотелось ещё сильнее. — Забавно, но я слышал другое.

Тишина. Дверь не хлопала, значит, синий никуда не ушёл, просто держался вне поля зрения и молчал.

— Не нравится твоё имя, Лофт?

По комнате пронёсся вихрь ледяного воздуха. На стенах проступила изморозь, а вода в бассейне покрылась корочкой льда. Тони пытался разбивать её, переступая на месте, но ноги быстро онемели и стали тянуть вниз. Говорить он больше не мог, только лязгал зубами и глухо постанывал от боли в конечностях. И ещё мог слушать вкрадчивый тягучий шёпот, который вползал в уши, потрескивая, словно тоже промёрз насквозь.

— Мне очень нравится моё имя. Но это меня зовут Локи. Лофт — имя моего глупого брата. Представляешь, он считает наш дар проклятием! — Локи рвано, безумно рассмеялся.

Он обошёл трясущегося в ознобе Тони, заглянул в глаза, медленно провёл острым чёрным когтем по щеке и слизнул алую каплю, повисшую на кончике.

— Ещё тёплая!

У Тони путались мысли, перескакивая с одного на другое, кажется, он начинал грезить с открытыми глазами. Позывы становились всё мучительнее, и в конце концов Тони не смог сдержаться. Правда, облегчение оказалось совсем недолгим. Струйка мочи замёрзла на лету и вбуравилась в уретру огненным щупом, проникающим всё глубже. Тони заорал так, что у него заложило уши, и это оказалось последним осознанным ощущением того дня.

Или ночи. Тони давно потерял счёт времени, а снова пришёл в себя уже в камере, одетый в грубый безразмерный балахон затёртого серого цвета и такие же штаны. Его трясло и мутило, кожа горела, словно ошпаренная кипятком, хотя на вид казалась нормальной. Тони очень надеялся, что та липкая густая бесцветная гадость, которая покрывала его с ног до головы, представляет собой что-то лечебное и ампутация конечностей ему не грозит. Довольно долго он собирался с духом, чтобы заглянуть себе в штаны. По ощущениям там просто ничего не осталось. В конце концов Тони решил пойти на компромисс с самим собой, пощупал сквозь штаны и с невероятным облегчением выдохнул, обнаружив в паху всё, что полагается.

Подтянув колени к животу и уткнувшись в них лицом, Тони постарался расслабиться, насколько возможно. Если он не сумеет отдохнуть, долго не продержится, а ведь он ещё даже не приступил к составлению плана! Вся эта безумная путаница с братьями и их именами… Кстати о братьях!

— Эй, ты тут? — позвал Тони. — Локи?

Из соседней камеры не доносилось ни звука. Может, Локи сейчас вместе со своим безумным синим братцем потешается, как им удалось провести глупого землянина. Или… Тони встрепенулся и даже перестал дрожать. Если у них одно имя на двоих, не означает ли это, что Локи вообще один? Печальный доктор Джекилл и синий мистер Хайд. Вот засада!..

Впрочем, какая разница? Всё равно у них не было плана побега. А если Локи — один и тот же… одно и то же существо, страдающее раздвоением личности, успел ли Тони выболтать ему что-то важное? Перебрав в памяти свои фразы, сказанные во время их короткого разговора, Тони решил, что не успел. Вряд ли намерение бежать можно считать секретом. Бежать, бежать… Единственное, что приходило в голову, — воспользоваться установкой Локи. Если она действительно может открыть прямой проход на Землю — это его шанс. Или всё же их шанс? А использование нестабильного источника энергии заметёт следы, взорвав установку и всё здесь.

Как до неё добраться? На ум ничего не приходило, и Тони решил отдохнуть. На этот раз заснул он на удивление легко и даже практически выспался, но справиться с чувством голода это не помогало. Побег следовало ускорить.

Тут в коридоре раздались шаги, Тони опознал поступь рептилоидов и поморщился, но вскоре выяснилось, что расстраивался он зря: судя по звукам, кого-то зашвырнули в соседнюю камеру.

— Эй, ты как там? — позвал Тони, когда ему удалось встать на ноги и подойти к окну.

Локи лишь дёрнул плечом. Он лежал в дальнем углу, свернувшись клубком и пряча лицо.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони. — Я предупреждал. О, скажи, ви-дишь тыыы в первых со-олнца лу-чааах…

Почему из всех песен в мире он выбрал именно национальный гимн, объяснить Тони не мог. А если бы попытался, то, вероятно, сказал бы, что хочет достать Локи, а не развлечь. И лучше всего это можно сделать с помощью национального гимна. Впрочем, Тони и не собирался ничего объяснять, он просто исполнял «Знамя, усыпанное звёздами», как полагается, стоя и со всем прилежанием выводя каждую ноту. На слух и голос Тони никогда не жаловался, но сейчас он был не в лучшей форме, так что исполнение выходило так себе, с хрипом на низких и «петухами» на высоких нотах.

Терпения Локи хватило до конца первого куплета. На словах «Где земля храбрецов, где свободных страна?» он сел и мрачно взглянул в сторону соседней камеры. Синяков Тони не заметил, но почему-то не сомневался, что Локи не на чай с пирожными водили.

— Тебя-то за что? — спросил Тони. — Ты ведь собрал им установку.

— А что толку? — очень по-человечески вздохнул Локи. Поморщился, пощупал челюсть, сунул пальцы в рот и вытащил осколок зуба. Сплюнул кровь. — Она же не работает.

Тони отвёл взгляд, на минуту ощутив себя виноватым. И почему жизнь так любит повторять подобные вещи? Вот опять он отказался дать террористам то, что они хотят, а страдает за это другой человек. Другое существо. Неважно. Упрямится Тони, а расплачивается другой. И даже если его гипотеза насчёт раздвоения личности верна, эта синяя тварь может быть всего лишь попыткой Локи защититься. Плюс какая-то вариация стокгольмского синдрома, вероятно. Вроде там тоже бывали случаи, когда более ранние жертвы пытали следующих так ожесточённо и изобретательно, как самому маньяку и не снилось.

— А ты вообще хочешь сбежать? — с подозрением сузив глаза, спросил Тони.

По телу Локи прошла дрожь.

— Да, — коротко ответил он.

Если бы убедительностью можно было проламывать стены, они уже вышли бы отсюда.

— Значит, ты мне поможешь?

— Всем, чем смогу, — пожал плечами Локи. Скривился, обхватил плечо рукой.

— Сможешь настроить свою установку так, чтобы портал открылся в конкретное место на Земле?

— Это в твоём мире? Смогу. Это просто. Но установка же не работает! Ты не слушал? Нет подходящего источника энергии.

— Доверься мне, — усмехнулся Тони.

Локи смотрел так, словно не мог решить, плакать или смеяться над внезапно свихнувшимся соседом, но Тони сдержал порыв раскрыть ему весь план до конца. Может, доктор Джекилл искренне хочет выбраться отсюда, а вот насчёт мистера Хайда Тони не был так уж уверен.

— Так, значит, осталось придумать, как нам выбраться из своих уютных камер. Идеи есть? Как там твой подкоп, глубокий?

— Мой что?.. — недоумённо свёл брови у переносицы Локи.

— Ну, чего ты там скребёшься всё время…

— Я… — Локи вдруг смутился. — Работаю. Пытаюсь придумать источник энергии, который оказался бы стабилен.

— Холодный термоядерный синтез не пробовал? — подсказал Тони. — А, забудь! — махнул рукой он, заметив полное непонимание. — Выберемся, объясню. Есть идеи, как выбраться?

— Ну, это в принципе не проблема, — задумчиво протянул Локи, глядя куда-то ниже окна. Вероятно, на стену своей камеры, исчерканную формулами. — Когда меня в следующий раз выведут в коридор, будь наготове.

— Договорились, — кивнул Тони.

Снова сел у стены, обхватил колени руками и постарался задремать. Резь в животе сделала эту задачу довольно непростой, но Тони справился. И почти тотчас же его разбудили. Он бросил панический взгляд в сторону соседней камеры. Эх, как неудачно всё вышло! Вдруг он не выдержит нового раунда пыток? В принципе, план-то был готов, так что вовсе не обязательно терпеть дальше, зато для реализации этого плана ему требовалось вернуться обратно в свою камеру, а это означало, что соглашаться сотрудничать ещё нельзя.

На этот раз рептилоиды отвели его в совсем другую комнату. Потрескивающий огонь в камине, мягкий ковёр под ногами, в углу отгороженная тяжёлым бархатным пологом кровать, у камина пара кресел и накрытый стол.

— Настало время пряника? — криво усмехнулся Тони.

От соблазнительных запахов, витающих в воздухе, резкими спазмами схватывало живот, а колени дрожали от желания упасть и уснуть, даже не добравшись до кровати, прямо на ковре, устроившись поближе к камину.

— Два слова, — напомнил Локи. — И это всё твоё.

Он сидел в кресле у камина, приняв своё синее обличье, и Тони даже засомневался. Нет, не в том, стоит ли согласиться, а в том, действительно ли его белокожий сосед по камере и этот синий садист — одно и то же лицо. Как Локи мог оказаться здесь раньше него? Коридор не петлял, ощущения, что они ходят по кругу, тоже не было.

— Или можешь даже ничего не говорить, — продолжил Локи. — Если гордость не позволяет. Просто садись. Поешь. Выпей. Отоспись. И принимайся за работу.

Тони прекрасно понимал: это самое разумное, что он сейчас может сделать. Не испытывать находящийся на грани срыва организм на прочность, сделать вид, что согласен, отдохнуть, вернуться в норму, а потом осуществить намеченный план. Всего-то придётся ускользнуть от охраны и разыскать камеру Локи. Это гораздо проще сделать, если ты не трясёшься от слабости. Но вдруг Локи один и тот же? Тогда в камере никого не окажется и план рухнет. А если всё же не один, что подумает тот Локи, который хочет бежать, когда Тони не вернётся? Разве не будет это выглядеть предательством в его глазах?

Оформить свой отказ словами Тони так и не смог. Просто покачал головой. От желания поесть, согреться и выспаться сводило скулы и щипало глаза. Ну почему он такой идиот? Один Локи или не один, разумнее позаботиться о себе, а потом уж решать проблему с побегом. Придумать новый план, убедить Локи помочь. Да масса вариантов!

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, — вздохнул Локи, поднимаясь из кресла.

У Тони засосало под ложечкой. После этих слов ничего хорошего обычно не происходило. Накатила такая жуть, что, если бы Локи сейчас спросил ещё раз, Тони, скорее всего, не выдержал бы и согласился. Но Локи лишь кивнул оставшимся у двери рептилоидам. Один из них тут же обхватил Тони поперёк корпуса, а другой сжал запястье левой руки, отводя её в сторону.

— Н-нет! — выдавил Тони, отчаянно дёргаясь. Его взгляд был прикован к длинному широкому ледяному клинку, откуда-то появившемуся у Локи. Это не могло быть реальностью! Так нельзя! Только не руки!!!

Паника перехватила горло, а Локи не стал медлить, и прежде чем Тони успел выкрикнуть, что согласен, клинок с размаху опустился вниз. В первый момент Тони не почувствовал ничего, словно клинок был ненастоящий. Но его руку больше никто не держал. Точнее, рептилоид по-прежнему сжимал запястье отрубленной руки, а Тони, не веря своим глазам, разглядывал почерневший на конце обрубок, заканчивающийся дюймах в четырёх-пяти от локтя.

Другой рептилоид тоже выпустил его, Тони упал на колени и взвыл от боли, которая с запозданием ударила огненной волной, едва не погасив сознание.

— Зачем?! Я же… Ты идиот, теперь я уж точно не смогу собрать никакой реактор!!!

— Для гарантии, — спокойно заявил Локи, опускаясь обратно в кресло. — Теперь ты полностью осознаёшь, что будет, если ты снова захочешь поупрямиться.

Рептилоиды подхватили Тони и усадили в кресло напротив.

— Поешь, — снова предложил Локи. — Это ты сможешь сделать и с одной рукой. Выпей, — он плеснул в бокал чего-то ярко-красного. Тони был так оглушён, что бездумно взял бокал за тонкую ножку и махом опрокинул в себя его содержимое. — Я же говорил, читаури — киборги. Когда придёшь в себя и подтвердишь своё согласие работать, тебе сделают новую руку, лучше прежней. Они мастера. Я видел тут одну девушку, ей больше половины тела уже заменили за проигрыши. Представляешь, она постоянно проигрывает собственной сестре! — рассмеялся Локи.

Тони его почти не слушал, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Он чувствовал себя сломанной механической куклой, у которой к тому же кончился завод.

— Да пошёл ты… — собрав последние силы, прошептал Тони.

Локи осёкся и взглянул на него с таким изумлением, что Тони даже слегка приободрился. Киборг или калека — он остаётся Тони Старком. Да, несколько минут назад он готов был дать слабину и согласиться, но Локи упустил момент. А теперь самое страшное осталось позади, и больше Тони нечего было бояться. Он полулежал в кресле, прижимая к груди искалеченную руку и неудобно свесившись через подлокотник. Сил сесть нормально не было, но Тони ощущал странную ясность духа. Хрен им, а не установка!

Видимо, Локи увидел это, скривился, затем прикусил губу. На его лице мелькнул столь откровенный страх, что Тони вновь подумал о стокгольмском синдроме. Кажется, до Локи только что дошло, что теперь накажут его.

Поэтому Тони не слишком удивился, когда возле камер увидел вторую пару рептилоидов, выводящую Локи в коридор, и понял, что побег состоится немедленно. Со своими конвоирами Локи расправился шутя, а вот Тони едва попытался дёрнуться, как его затылок ударился о стену, а горло оказалось в тисках. Силы рептилоидам было не занимать, а с двумя противопоставленными пальцами душить намного удобнее, так что конец схватки Тони пропустил.

Когда Локи растормошил его и поднял на ноги, прислонив к стене, рептилоиды лежали неподвижными грудами, об одну из которых Тони споткнулся на первом же шаге. Пришлось Локи закинуть его здоровую руку себе на плечо и дальше тащить почти волоком. Сознание плыло, Тони то и дело выпадал из реальности, разноцветные картинки галлюцинаций сменялись серой мутью или полутёмными коридорами, по которым они куда-то шли.

— Эй! Тони, очнись! — позвал Локи.

Тони открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит в уже знакомом зале, привалившись спиной к установке.

— Я всё настроил, — сказал Локи. — Твоя очередь.

— А ведь я не говорил тебе, как меня зовут.

— С доктором Селвигом общался я, — досадливо поморщившись и отводя взгляд, пояснил Локи. — Так что… Да, я знаю, кто ты, Тони Старк.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тони. Врёт Локи или нет, один он или их двое, в принципе не столь важно. Если двое, Тони спасёт хорошего. Если один, на Земле разберутся с его альтер-эго, причём разберутся мягко в обмен на ценную информацию о рептилоидах и их планах вторжения. — Знаешь Старк-тауэр в Нью-Йорке? Сможешь открыть портал именно туда?

— Представь, — вдруг попросил Локи. Его взгляд стал отсутствующим, затем снова прояснился. — Да, смогу. Удачное место.

Тони вновь насторожился. Он ведь уже видел такой взгляд. Тогда, когда он спросил, пробовал ли Локи холодный термоядерный синтез. Так зачем Локи ошивался в соседней камере? Его там держали, или же он попросту не ставил всё на красное и мистер Хайд пытал, а доктор Джекилл в промежутках копался в голове у Тони?

— Готово, — сказал Локи. Снова сел перед Тони на корточки. — Теперь нужен источник энергии.

— Возьми один из нестабильных. Мы пройдём, а тут всё взорвётся.

— И это твой план? — Локи запрокинул голову и горько рассмеялся. — Они взрываются до того, как откроется портал! Мы никуда не пройдём. «Доверься мне», — передразнил он. Закрыл лицо рукой. — А я-то, дурак, раскатал губу, думал, ты и правда можешь его собрать…

— Я могу. Но нет времени, — покачал головой Тони. — Воспользуемся готовым, — он постучал себя по груди.

— Нет! — Локи даже отшатнулся. — Ты же умрёшь!

Тони тяжело вздохнул и потёр лоб. Сомнения грызли его с утроенной силой. Как же поступить? С одной стороны, Локи только что вновь прокололся: о том, что умрёт, если вынуть реактор, Тони говорил его синей версии. С другой стороны, эту версию его смерть вроде как не устраивает, причём совершенно искренне.

— Если вернуть реактор на место достаточно быстро, не умру. Мы откроем портал, а затем ты отсоединишь реактор и вернёшь его мне. И у нас останется несколько секунд, прежде чем портал закроется.

Локи явно колебался.

— Ты… настолько доверяешь мне?

— А что мне остаётся? — криво усмехнулся Тони. Поднял и покрутил перед собой обрубком руки. — Надеюсь, паять ты умеешь? Нужно распиновать контакты.

Разумеется, Тони нарочно ответил не на тот вопрос. Но ответить, почему собирается доверить свою жизнь незнакомцу, которого всё больше подозревает в раздвоении личности, ему было нечего. Наверное, Тони просто всегда предпочитал верить людям. Даже себе в ущерб.

Вместо паяльника Локи пользовался чем-то вроде лазерной указки. Сначала дело шло неплохо, Тони представил в голове схему, Локи на секунду завис, потом кивнул, втиснулся между конструкциями и начал работу, выбирая пары хоть и хаотично, но верно. Тони следил за этим через почти прозрачную вставку в корпусе. И тут коротко и утробно взвыл какой-то сигнал, а свет мигнул и стал чередоваться синими и жёлтыми вспышками.

— Наш побег обнаружили, — пояснил Локи, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Эээ, стоп, куда! — едва успел вмешаться Тони, заметив, какую пару проводов он выбрал следующей. — Ты чего, промахнёшься с заземлением, всё взлетит на воздух! Уже забыл схему?

Локи растерянно перебирал оставшиеся пары, и Тони внезапно понял, что в той представленной схеме сделал акцент на цвет, а сейчас все провода казались одинаковыми, чёрными с продольными светлыми полосами. Ему самому это не помешало бы, но Локи явно не понимал принципа.

— Всё, приплыли, — констатировал Тони, отворачиваясь и сползая по стенке. Локи выбрался из установки и встал перед ним, растерянно опустив руки. — А ведь почти удалось. Что теперь с тобой будет?

Локи аж передёрнуло. Тони как-то меланхолично подумал, что он всё же идиот. Мог бы сейчас отсыпаться в тёплой постели, сытый и целый. И Локи ничего не грозило бы. А потом они нашли бы другой способ сбежать.

— Нет, всё получится, — упрямо сдвинув брови, сказал Локи. — Ты закончишь работу.

Ага, получится у них. Нет, с одной рукой ему не справиться. Никак. Финиш.

— Это иллюзия, — вдруг спокойно сказал Локи. Синяя вспышка света словно задержалась на миг на его лице. Или Тони только почудилось. — Посмотри на свою руку.

Тони слабо ухмыльнулся. Ну вот, парень окончательно поехал крышей. Хочет убедить его, что можно не почувствовать, на месте рука или отрублена. Как будто это легко перепутать!

Рука была на месте. Тони моргнул, затем протёр глаза. Обеими руками протёр. Пощупал левую руку правой. Вот это номер! 

— Погоня скоро будет здесь, — напомнил Локи.

Тони очень хотел бы взглянуть ему в глаза, но Локи старательно отводил взгляд. Ладно, с этим они на Земле успеют разобраться.

С двумя руками распиновать контакты под реактор Тони мог хоть стоя на голове, хоть с завязанными глазами. Тем более что Локи успел сделать основную часть работы.

— Так, теперь самое сложное. У меня будет всего несколько минут, — предупредил Тони.

Он задрал свой балахон, вытащил реактор и соединил его с установкой.

— Давай!

Энергия потрескивающими дугами разрядов пробежалась по цепям, оживляя установку, из центра ударил узкий, ослепительно яркий луч. Тони только теперь заметил огромные круги концентраторов на полу и на потолке. Шар портала вспыхнул и начал разрастаться в гигантскую воронку, заставляя беситься вестибулярный аппарат: плоскость воронки в этом мире располагалась перпендикулярно полу, а в том зависала над землёй параллельно ей. Зависала слишком высоко.

Тони почувствовал слабость в коленях и мешком свалился на пол. Во рту пересохло, а подмышки, наоборот, взмокли. Редкие удары сердца гулко отдавались в ушах. По ком звонит колокол? Кажется, по нему.

— Ты ошибся с координатами, — с трудом выталкивая слова, сказал Тони склонившемуся над ним Локи. — Иди, исправляй скорее. Я выдержу.

— Я не ошибся, — сказал Локи, садясь рядом.

— Что?

Тони ещё раз взглянул на воронку портала. Нет, она не опустилась, так и продолжала висеть в десятке километров над Нью-Йорком. Если бы у Тони была связь с ДЖАРВИСом, считай, он был бы уже спасён. Роуди наверняка с ног сбился, разыскивая его, а в Башне есть запасной реактор…

— Мне очень жаль, Старк, но ты действительно не оставил мне выбора.

Он перевёл взгляд на Локи. О, мистер Хайд вернулся и объединился с доктором Джекиллом! Кожа Локи осталась бледной, зато теперь он был облачён в те же зелёно-золотые доспехи, что носила его синекожая версия, а главное — бесследно исчезла вся неуверенность из взгляда. Этот Локи смотрел надменно, свысока. Как победитель.

— Если хочешь знать, я действительно собирался тебя отпустить. А может, даже оставить при своём дворе, когда Мидгард падёт. Ты забавный. Но очень уж упрямый, а читаури не желали больше ждать. Видишь ли, эта армия не совсем моя, она взаймы, за одну полезную в хозяйстве штучку. Не беспокойся за Мидгард, я не хочу разрушать его. Если, конечно, смертные не окажутся такими же упрямыми, как ты.

Тони лишь скривил губы. Ему уже приходилось бороться за каждый вздох.

— Что ж… Вижу, тебе не до разговоров. Не буду мешать. Прощайся с жизнью, а мне пора собирать свою армию.

Тони повернул голову, провожая Локи взглядом. Может, это всё — такая же иллюзия, как отрубленная рука? Или он бредит из-за сердечной недостаточности?

Ведь если это реальность, значит, всё потеряно. И он своими руками привёл захватчиков на Землю. Нет, ни за что! Тони перевернулся и пополз. Ноги уже совсем не слушались, но протиснуться боком между конструкциями это не мешало. А вот дальше надо было встать. Хотя бы на колени.

Он не хочет так умирать!

Оказалось, крыша у зала могла открываться. И теперь Тони видел из своего убежища, как выстраиваются огромные кошмарные монстры, как занимают места на их спинах рептилоиды. Они собирались напасть на Нью-Йорк!

Тони рванулся вверх изо всех сил, сумел ухватиться за край пальцами, затем подтянуться и пристроить подбородок. Реактор светился, питая воронку. Тони поднялся выше и потянулся к нему. Пальцы соскользнули, клацнули зубы, когда Тони стукнулся подбородком. Он захрипел, но удержался, потянулся снова, заскрёб пальцами по реактору — ещё чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть, аккуратно выдернуть провод из разъёма… И тут его силы закончились.

Но жизнь ещё теплилась. Открыв глаза, Тони обнаружил, что лежит на полу, а над ним нависает искажённое яростью лицо Локи.

— Ты просто идиот, Старк! Зачем, ну зачем ты это сделал?!

Почти столь же отчётливо, как и ярость, Тони видел отчаяние и панику. Странно, ведь план Локи удался? Глупенький Тони сам всё сделал и тихо умер в шаге от обещанного спасения.

С небольшим запозданием он понял, что пальцы судорожной предсмертной хваткой стискивают какой-то предмет. Тони скосил глаза и рассмеялся. Точнее, несколько раз беззвучно коротко вытолкнул воздух из лёгких, на большее его не хватило. В руке был зажат реактор с оборванными проводами соединителя.

Тони растянул губы в торжествующей улыбке. Вот теперь он мог и умереть. Вторжения не будет. По вине Тони — точно не будет, вырванный «с мясом» провод реактора не даст использовать его. Выкусите, ублюдки!

С этой мыслью Тони закрыл глаза. Не хотелось, чтобы последним лицом, которое он увидит перед смертью, стало лицо Локи.

Жаль, уже поздно заказать надпись на надгробии: «Лучше всего он умел разрушать чужие планы». 

Прости, Пеп. Сегодня вернуться домой не получится. Но он старался.


End file.
